A Family for My Home
by IrumaAckleschia
Summary: Changmin telah resmi diadopsi oleh Yunho. Apakah hanya sampai di sini dan mereka 'live happily ever after' atau masihkah ada keraguan dalam diri Changmin terhadap Yunho? Masihkah Yunho bingung cara menjadi seorang ayah untuk anak spesial seperti Changmin? Yunho Changmin Family CHAPTER 3!
1. Prolog

A Family for My Home

**Author : TheNewBie (IrumaAckleschia)**

**Genre : Family**

**Characters :**

Shim Changmin

Jung Yunho

Jaejoong, Junsu, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yoochun, Donghae, etc

**My Home Summary :**

Shim Changmin adalah yatim piatu yang hanya hidup bersama kakeknya, Shim Kangin. Kecelakaan kerja yang menimpa kakeknya membuat Changmin harus mau tinggal bersama pengacara muda yang menjadi kuasa hukum bagi Kangin, Jung Yunho.

Berbagai kejadian mereka lewati, beberapa bulan mereka jalani, dan akhirnya mereka mengakui bahwa mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain. Dan di pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-15, Changmin setuju untuk diadopsi oleh Yunho.

Cerita masih berlanjut dalam keluarga kecil yang mereka bangun. Changmin yang masih ragu terhadap Yunho, dan Yunho yang masih bingung menghadapi Changmin.

**Review, please?**


	2. What to Call

**A Family for My Home**

Author : TheNewBie (IrumaAckleschia)

Genre : Family

Characters :

-Shim Changmin

-Jung Yunho

-Kim Jaejoong

Time : 15½ yo Changmin

**CHAPTER 1 – WHAT TO CALL**

Perlu waktu enam bulan untuk Changmin mulai memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'ayah' secara langsung. Itupun tak sepenuhnya dia gunakan sepanjang waktu. Terkadang Changmin masih memanggil dengan 'Yunho'. Bagaimanapun, ia masih merasa canggung untuk menggunakan sebutan 'ayah' pada Yunho. Namun, hal itu tak memadamkan kehangatan yang selalu ia rasakan bersama pengacara handal tersebut. Karena tak peduli ke mana hidup membawanya, di masa bahagia ataupun masa sulit, baginya akan selalu ada rumah dan keluarga kecil yang ia bangun bersama Yunho.

Tapi sebenarnya, sebutan itu bukanlah perkara yang begitu saja melintasi pikiran mereka berdua. Yunho tak pernah memikirkannya, hingga suatu ketika Jaejoong menyinggung masalah itu pada satu malam di kantor CLF, tak lama setelah proses adopsi selesai.

"Yunho, mungkin sebaiknya kau membicarakan soal bagaimana Changmin harus memanggilmu karena sekarang ia telah resmi kau adopsi," kata Jaejoong tanpa berhenti memindai lembaran dokumen kasus Dae Young.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia memanggilku Yunho. Apa ada yang salah dengan panggilan itu?" tanya Yunho memandang Jaejoong agak bingung.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. "Pikirkan Yunho, pikirkan! Changmin sekarang sudah resmi menjadi putramu. Dia mungkin ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'ayah.' Sudahkah kau membicarakan hal ini dengannya? Bahwa kau tak keberatan dengan panggilan itu?"

Dahi Yunho mengerut mendengar penuturan Jaejoong, dadanya tiba-tiba terasa hangat saat Jaejoong menyebutkan Changmin yang ingin memanggilnya 'ayah.' "Dia bisa memanggilku dengan apapun sesukanya, Jae. Aku tak mau memaksanya," kata Yunho. Yunho sendiri tak yakin apakah Changmin ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Jadi ia akan biarkan Changmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan apapun yang nyaman bagi Changmin.

Tapi ia juga takkan keberatan dengan panggilan itu. Jika Changmin memanggilnya dengan 'ayah,' ia juga senang. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia juga ingin mendengar panggilan 'ayah' dari bibir anak yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putranya itu.

-:-

Menurut Changmin, tak ada bedanya antara sebelum dan sesudah Yunho mengadopsinya. Menurutnya, Yunho memang sudah berlaku bak ayah baginya selama berbulan-bulan, jadi proses adopsi hanya untuk membuatnya resmi dan legal.

Hanya saja pada musim panas itu, Changmin mulai menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya telah mengubah cara pandang mereka terhadap hubungan Changmin dan Yunho. Seperti saat Yunho datang di lomba debatnya, Kibum menyenggol lengannya dan berbisik, "Ayahmu sudah datang, Min, itu di sana!" atau saat ia jatuh sakit di ruang berkas kantor hanya karena terlalu bersemangat ikut kemah, dan Jae mengusap peluh di dahinya dan berjanji bahwa ia akan segera mencarikan ayah Changmin. Jadi, hal itulah yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia tak memanggil Yunho 'ayah', karena bahkan di mata banyak orang ia sudah menjadi putra Yunho.

Dan tak Changmin pungkiri, ia ingin sekali memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan itu. Untuknya, itu adalah bukti bahwa ia benar-benar memiliki ayah. Beberapa kali panggilan itupun pernah meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa Changmin sadari. Biasanya itu terjadi saat ia sakit atau demam tinggi dan tidak sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Ingin Changmin lihat bagaimana reaksi Yunho saat itu, tapi ia tak punya cukup kesadaran untuk bisa melihat dan memrosesnya. Berkali ia ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan Yunho, tapi Changmin, seperti biasa, ia tak mau mengalami yang namanya penolakan. Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk diam dan tidak menindaklanjuti hal itu. Changmin takut ia akan melihat kemarahan di wajah Yunho bila ia menanyakannya. Sering kali Yunho mengeluh ia terlalu muda untuk menjadi ayah Changmin kapanpun ada orang asing yang mengomentari mereka.

Changmin tak tahu, tapi cepat atau lambat ia akan tahu jawabannya. Entah itu baik ataupun buruk baginya, tapi ia akan lebih lega bila ia tahu posisinya di mata Yunho.

"Aku mau bersepeda, Yunho," teriak Changmin saat ia mengenakan sepatunya. Ia sedang tak punya pekerjaan rumah karena ini masih awal tahun, jadi ia putuskan untuk menikmati sisa-sisa musim panas selagi masih bisa.

"Bisakah kau mampir ke minimarket dan beli susu?" tanya Yunho menyusulnya ke depan pintu. "Tagihkan saja ke kartu kreditku," lanjut Yunho menyerahkan dompetnya.

Changmin menghirup udara segar selama mengayuh sepedanya. Memasang senyum senang bisa masih bisa menikmati musim panas di Seoul. Seperti tahun lalu, Changmin menghabiskan sebagian besar musim panasnya di Sancheong bersama Kangin.

Changmin mampir ke minimarket dan mengambil dua botol besar susu, membawanya ke kasir, dan mengambil kartu kredit Yunho dari dompet yang diberikan Yunho tadi. Saat ia akan mengembalikan kartu tersebut ke slotnya, tak sengaja Changmin melihat sebuah catatan dengan tulisan tangannya berada di antara surat izin mengemudi dan kartu-kartu lainnya. Ia baca dan ingat ia menuliskannya pagi itu saat ia terburu-buru berangkat ke sekolah. Sereal favoritnya untuk sarapan habis dan ia minta Yunho untuk membelikannya dengan meninggalkan catatan. Changmin bingung, untuk apa Yunho menyimpan catatan itu?

Dan saat ia benar-benar ingat kembali apa yang telah ia tuliskan di catatan itu, ia memeriksa kembali tulisannya, dan isi perutnya seakan jatuh. Changmin membeku di dekat kasir minimarket dengan wajah semerah tomat. Ia cepat-cepat berangkat sekolah dan tanpa sadar menuliskan:

**Ayah,**

**Sereal yang biasa aku makan untuk sarapan habis, kau tahu 'kan? Yang selalu kau bilang akan membuat gigiku berlubang dan kau takkan mau membayar dokter gigi untukku bila itu terjadi? Yaaah, kalau kau mau aku tetap tumbuh sehat dan bisa menyamai atau melebihi tinggimu, maka sebaiknya kau belikan SEGERA, ya?**

Pikiran Changmin terbang selama ia mengayuh sepedanya kembali ke apartemen. Mengapa Yunho menyimpan catatan seperti itu di dompetnya? Apakah karena ia suka Changmin menyebutnya sebagai 'ayah'? Ataukah ia hanya tak mau Changmin menemukannya kembali dan membuat mereka harus membicarakan topik yang kurang nyaman itu?

Sepertinya mereka memang harus mendiskusikan hal ini. Tapi hal terakhir yang Changmin inginkan adalah Yunho akan merasa terbebani karena Changmin menyebutnya sebagai ayah. Dan semua rasa takut kembali menghantuinya, jadi ia tetap mengunci mulutnya sesampainya di apartemen. Changmin hanya menyerahkan pesanan Yunho dan mengembalikan dompetnya. Lalu ia menghilang ke kemar mandi dan meminta izin untuk tidur lebih awal.

-:-

Dan sekarang, musim dingin sudah dekat dan sebentar lagi Changmin akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-16, dan Changmin masih belum membuat kemajuan dalam Operasi-Mencari-Tahu-Bagaimana-Harus-Memanggil-Yun ho. Ia tengah sibuk di sekolah dan melaksanakan program dari SNU, juga mambantu banyak pekerjaan Yunho di kantor.

"Changmin, aku sudah bilang kalau kedua perusahaan itu tak mungkin bisa merger," kata Yunho.

"Ya, itu 'kan karena mereka belum mencairkan aset-aset mereka. Itu beresiko, tapi—"

Changmin dan Yunho tengah membicarakan salah satu kasus di depan gedung CLF. Mereka berjalan menuju restoran Jepang di seberang kantor untuk makan siang. Changmin membuat banyak kemajuan dalam bidang hukum. Selama mengikuti program SNU Changmin banyak belajar tentang hukum, ia yakin ia akan diterima di universitas itu tanpa perlu mengeluarkan biaya. Sedikit meringankan beban Yunho dan kakeknya. Dan saat ia lulus nanti ia berharap bisa tetap bekerja bersama Yunho di firma milik ayah Kyuhyun itu.

"Mereka bahkan tak punya cukup aset untuk dicairkan!" bantah Yunho penuh semangat.

"Apa maksudmu—" kata-kata Changmin terputus kala sudut matanya menangkap pergerakan cepat menuju ke arah Yunho yang tengah berhenti di tengah jalan.

Banyak hal terlintas di kepala Changmin saat ia melihat mobil itu bergerak ke arah mereka berdiri. Yang pertama dan paling tampak nyata adalah kecelakaan yang pernah ia alami dulu yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Mobil yang dikemudikan ayahnya berputar tanpa arah hingga menabrak pembatas jalan, teriakan ibunya yang lambat laun menghilang, dan rasa paniknya saat tak satupun dari mereka menyahut panggilannya. Tiba-tiba ia membayangkan Yunho tergolek tanpa nyawa di tengah jalan di depan gedung Choi Law Firm, seperti kedua orang tuanya yang tak mengindahkan panggilannya, dan ia tak mau bila ia harus kehilangan ayah lagi.

"AYAH!" satu kata yang lepas dari mulut Changmin dalam kepanikan dan ia menarik lengan jas mahal yang tengah dikenakan Yunho. Ia menarik tubuh Yunho sekuat mungkin hingga mereka kembali ke tepian jalan. Aman dari terjangan mobil yang Changmin sadari berwarna merah itu.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Changmin, masih dalam keadaan shok, tak sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tatap Changmin untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang hampir terjadi padanya. Ia raih kedua bahu Changmin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho. Kedua tangannya bergerak naik turun, memeriksa apakan ada tulang Changmin yang patah.

Changmin diam saja, menunduk, dan mulai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Jelas terlihat tubuhnya bergetar. Nafasnya memburu dan ia tak percaya sedekat apa ia akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

"Changmin, kau tak apa 'kan?" tanya Yunho lagi, tangannya perlahan terangkat untuk meraih dagu Changmin jadi ia bisa melihat kedua mata anak itu.

"Aku tak apa," jawab Changmin pelan. "Mobilnya tak menabrakku. Ayah— m-maksudku Yunho, kau tak apa?!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Changmin," Yunho meyakinkan. "Kau menarikku tepat waktu tadi. Aku baik-baik saja," ulangnya. Mata Yunho berubah sendu saat ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Changmin saat ini. "Terima kasih sudah menarik tubuhku," ucapnya lagi. Tangannya yang hangat menahan wajah Changmin, ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Changmin beberapa kali.

"Kau perlu belajar bercukur," kata Yunho tersenyum, melepaskan tangannya. Ia menyeberangi jalan kembali dengan lebih hati-hati kali ini dan Changmin berada sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku mau menumbuhkan jenggot, tahu!" bantah Changmin beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau itu masih harus menikmati masa anak-anakmu," Yunho mengambil tempat di samping jendela, Changmin duduk de depannya.

Rasa panik Changmin perlahan berkurang, yakin Yunho memang baik-baik saja. Ia kumpulkan keberanian dan berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya. Jika ia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Yunho, tentu ia bisa menanyakan pertanyaan mudah itu.

"Um, Yunho, apa kau… apa kau keberatan aku memanggilmu seperti tadi?" tanyanya cemas. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat alis Yunho meroket ke dahinya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja, Changminnie. Yunho tak apa, Ayah juga bagus. Tak perlu mencemaskan apa yang tak layak kau cemaskan. Seharusnya kau habiskan waktumu untuk konsentrasi menumbuhkan jenggotmu itu," jawab Yunho meraihkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Changmin.

Changmin memutar bola mata dan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman menyilaukannya itu. Ia tahu, mungkin butuh waktu lama baginya untuk bisa benar-benar nyaman memanggil Yunho 'ayah' tapi ini adalah kemajuan besar dalam operasinya. Untuk saat ini, begitu saja sudah cukup.

* * *

**.**

******Lanjutan dari My Home dengan format yang berbeda, karena akan ditulis dengan urutan waktu acak. Dengan begitu, ff akan bisa dinikmati tanpa harus _recall_ chapter sebelumnya, meskipun akan selalu ada hal-hal kecil yang saling bertautan.  
**

******Terima kasih untuk review, fav, dan follownya. Author akan coba balas karena banyak yang ngga pakai username.**

**cloud3024****: ********konflik tetap ada, tapi ngga berat dan akan selesai tiap chapternya**

******baboddang: sudah, lanjut juga reviewnya ^^**

******Anik0405: hehe, semoga ya. Tq dah review XD**

******jungbear: haduh, ibunya Changmin? Belum bisa jawab soal itu, hehe**

******Ryu: sudah, ya?**

******Guest: Iya, sudah. Menarikkah?**

******anne: kalau di aff harus punya akun dulu, di sini juga gpp. Tidak akan ditolak, hehe...**

******shin min hyo: tq reviewnya yang selalu menghiasi tiap chapter My Home. Semoga tetap berlanjut di sini, kekeke**

******vivi minnie: shhh... kita sama. Thx reviewnya**  


******.**

**Yang lain bagaimana? Lanjut? Review, ya?**

**.**


	3. The Only Changmin

**A Family for My Home**

**Author : TheNewBie ( IrumaAckleschia)**

**Genre : Family**

**Characters :**

Shim Changmin

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim (Jung) Junsu

Park Yoochun

Kin Heechul

**Time : 14½ yo Changmin****(before adoption/My Home Epilogue)**

**Chapter 2 – ****The Only Changmin**

Changmin merasa tak enak badan.

Bukan berarti ia akan mengakui hal itu terang-terangan dan mungkin akan menggagalkan acara kemah yang telah lama direncanakan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia juga sangat ingin ikut acara itu, dan ia takkan melewatkannya hanya karena sakit flu. Yang benar saja!

Itulah mengapa ia bersembunyi di ruang berkas firma Kamis sore itu. Ia hanya harus bertahan hingga besok sore, jangan sampai Yunho tahu ia sedang terkena flu berat. Entahlah keajaiban apa yang membuat Yunho setuju untuk pulang awal besok dan mereka akan menjemput Junsu dari bandara dan bersiap-siap, lalu berangkat esoknya.

Itu semua tak lepas dari ide aneh Yunho yang tiba-tiba ingin melakukan kegiatan luar rumah bersama Changmin. Andil Junsu besar di sini, karena ialah yang pernah mengusulkan hal ini saat mereka ke Jepang Februari lalu. Dan ketika Yunho mendapat kesempatan sepulang Changmin dari Sancheong, ia langsung mengambilnya. Dan Yunho begitu bersemangat untuk kegiatan itu, hingga ia membeli banyak benda yang ia kira akan mereka butuhkan selama pergi berkemah. Ransel baru, kantong tidur, dan masih banyak lagi yang bahkan tak ada hubungannya dengan berkemah, seperti helm dengan senter di atasnya (memangnya mereka akan masuk ke gua?) atau harness dan tali (seperti mereka akan menemukan tebing di Seoul) atau bahkan sepatu es! Untuk yang satu ini Changmin tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Yunho saat membelinya.

Yunho juga mengajaknya berkeliling kota ke tempat-tempat yang sekiranya tak pernah dilewati Changmin. Ia meminta Changmin mencari arah ke gedung CLF menggunakan kompas sebagai latihan mengenal arah sebelum mereka berpetualang ke tempat yang sesungguhnya. Dan reaksi Changmin saat Yunho meminta hal tersebut adalah bengong menatap Yunho dengan mulut terbuka. Perjalanan dari apartemen ke kantor yang biasanya hanya memakan dua puluh menit, menjadi dua jam karena Changmin membuat Yunho tersesat di distrik Yongsan.

Jadi, apapun alasan Yunho, Changmin tak akan ambil pusing untuk mencari tahu, karena ia bisa melihat kalau acara ini sangat berarti untuk Yunho. Changmin pikir alasan terkuat Yunho adalah ia ingin kembali dekat dengan adiknya, Junsu. Menurut cerita Jaejoong, beberapa tahun terakhir mereka seperti orang asing. Maka dari itu, sekarang Yunho ingin membangun jalan untuk kembali menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Junsu.

Tapi dari dasar hatinya, Changmin menduga hal ini ada hubungannya dengan buku panduan menjadi orang tua (yang mana Yunho tak mau mengakui bahwa ia membacanya) yang Changmin lihat beberapa waktu lalu di kamar Yunho saat mereka mengerjakan kasus Jinyang dan Yunho memintanya mencarikan kitab undang-undang yang ada di meja kerja Yunho. Saat Changmin memilah-milah setumpuk buku di meja, ia tak sengaja melihat buku yang membahas tentang cara membantu anak remaja untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan keluarga baru.

Sesaat ia bisa membaca isi dari buku tersebut. Changmin menemukan beberapa halaman yang dilipat Yunho (um… mungkin bukan Yunho, karena Yunho TIDAK membaca buku semacam itu) dan perasaaannya menghangat saat membaca beberapa kalimat yang diberi highlight.

"Akan sangat membantu bila Anda bisa melakukan petualangan bersama anggota keluarga baru. Anda bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka untuk mendekatkan diri. Cobalah tempat-tempat yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota, dari segala jenis perangkat komunikasi yang bisa mengganggu waktu berkualitas Anda dengan mereka. Dengan begitu Anda bisa fokus untuk mengenal satu sama lain dan juga mendapatkan hiburan."

Ya, pinggiran Seoul adalah tempat yang cukup tenang, jauh dari kebisingan dan segala keramaian. Dan mungkin sinyal telepon sulit untuk dicapai di sana, jadi Yunho akan terbebas dari email-email pekerjaannya. Mungkin hanya kebetulan bila tempat yang dipilih Yunho memenuhi kriteria yang diminta oleh buku tersebut. Dan tak mungkin 'kan Yunho mempersiapkan semua itu hanya demi Changmin?

Yang pasti, Changmin tak akan mengecewakan Yunho, Jaejoong, dan terlebih lagi Junsu yang sudah membeli tiket ke Seoul hanya demi acara ini. Jadi, saat ia bangun tidur pagi tadi dengan tenggorokan yang terasa sakit dan pusing di kepalanya, ia tetap berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat biasa di depan Yunho. Usai makan siang, Changmin rasa ia tak bisa lagi untuk berpura-pura. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan diri di ruang berkas, berharap ia akan merasa lebih baik setelah beristirahat sejenak. Sore nanti ia akan kembali seperti biasa, dan ia akan minta izin Yunho untuk tidur lebih awal, dan esok ia akan menjalankan kembali aktingnya hari ini, lalu ia akan tidur selama perjalanan ke tempat kemah, dan tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa ia sedang sakit.

Akan tetapi ternyata apa yang direncanakannya sulit untuk ia jalankan. Satu jam ia menggulung diri di lantai ruang berkas, tak ada perubahan pada tubuhnya selain bahwa sekarang ia juga merasa sangat mual. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu panas, padahal ia yakin bahwa pendingin ruangan itu menyala. Kembali, Changmin memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit.

"—Changmin? Bangun, Kitty," suara lembut itu tertangkap daun telinganya beberapa saat kemudian.

Changmin mengedipkan matanya, melihat sekeliling dan mencoba menerka ia di mana dan mengapa badannya terasa begitu aneh. "Jae?" tanyanya parau.

"Changminnie… berapa lama kau merasa sakit, sayang?" tanya Jaejoong. Tangan dinginnya menggapai dahi Changmin. Dan dari wajahnya, Changmin dapat menebak bahwa Jaejoong tahu ia sakit. Ini tak seharusnya terjadi. Ia tak mau acara mereka gagal.

"Aku tak apa, Jae," bisiknya lemah.

Jaejoong berlutut di depan Changmin, mengusap pucuk kepalanya, dan berlanjut ke punggung Changmin. Dapat dirasakannya suhu tubuh Changmin yang jauh lebih tinggi dari pada suhu tubuh orang normal.

"Oke, Minnie," Jaejoong berkata setenang mungkin, tak ingin membuat Changmin lebih panik lagi.

Suara lembut itu, mengingatkan Changmin pada ibunya. "Di mana ayahku?" tanya Changmin kemudian dengan kesadaran tak lebih dari 50%. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya sedikit kaget karena tak biasanya ia mendengar sapaan itu langsung dari mulut Changmin. "Di mana Yunho? Aku mau Yunho…."

"Shhh…" kata Jaejoong sambil mengusap dahi Changmin kembali. Changmin mencoba untuk menatap Jaejoong. "Changmin, aku akan mencarikan Yunho untukmu, ya? Seseorang akan menemanimu di sini. Tak apa Changmin, aku akan memanggilkan ayahmu secepatnya," Jaejoong berjanji.

"Oke," jawab Changmin pelan. Menggulung dirinya lagi dan memegang perutnya agar tak sampai muntah. Ia hanya harus menunggu, dan Yunho akan segera datang, dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Oh, hei Changmin," sebuah suara membuatnya harus membuka mata kembali. Ia kedipkan matanya berulang kali, mencoba melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Dan ia menghela nafas kecewa begitu tahu siapa orang itu.

"P'rgi sana, Yoochun. Aku sedang tidak mau mengerjakan filemu."

"Ya ampun, Changmin. Aku cuma mau membantumu di sini," kata Yoochun. "Perlu kau ketahui, aku punya kotak obat di bilikku. Tapi jika kau tak mau menerima bantuanku dan kau lebih memilih di sini bersama virus-virusmu itu ya sudah. Aku tak akan memaksa dan aku—"

"Yoochun," Changmin menginterupsinya. "Bisakah kau ambilkan aku segelas air?" pinta Changmin.

"Apa? Oh, ya, tentu," jawab Yoochun. Ia lantas meninggalkan Changmin yang kini tengah menahan tangisnya. Sungguh, ia belum pernah menginginkan kehadiran Yunho lebih dari sekarang.

-:-

Dua hari. Adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Changmin untuk merasa lebih baik.

Setelah Jaejoong menemukan Changmin tertidur di lantai ruang berkas Kamis sore lalu, mereka mengetahui bahwa apa yang diderita Changmin jauh lebih buruk dari pada 'flu berat' seperti yang selalu anak itu katakan. Untunglah, setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong membawanya ke apartemen, dokter pribadi Yunho, Kim Heechul, yang adalah salah seorang klien Yunho yang bulan lalu diselamatkannya dari dugaan malpraktik, segera datang dan memeriksa keadaan Changmin.

Heechul meminta Yunho untuk selalu menjaga Changmin tetap cukup cairan tubuh dan agar segera membawa Changmin ke rumah sakit bila demamnya tak kunjung turun dalam waktu 2x24 jam. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk merawat anak 14 tahun yang tengah tertidur di kamarnya.

Esoknya Yunho tak masuk kerja demi menunggu Changmin yang sudah lebih baik meskipun masih banyak tertidur dan terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Sorenya Jaejoong datang bersama Junsu yang menolak untuk kembali ke Jepang meskipun acara berkemah mereka resmi dibatalkan. Bahkan ia memarkirkan dirinya di dapur, memotong sayuran yang akan dibuat sup ayam oleh Jaejoong.

Pneumonia memang menyebalkan. Dan virus itu untuk kedua kalinya Changmin alami dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu tahun. Sepertinya Changmin akan berlangganan dengan penyakit tersebut. Dan Yunho sadari, Changmin yang sakit adalah Changmin yang tak mungkin bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia akan sering terbangun dengan menangis atau nafas memburu, jelas karena mimpi buruk. Dan anehnya, meski Jaejoong dan Junsu kerap kali mencoba untuk menenangkan Changmin, hanya Yunho lah yang berhasil untuk melakukannya. Dan Yunho, merasa ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengusap punggung Changmin, hanya menawarkan kehadirannya agar Changmin bisa tenang.

Akhirnya hal itu terjadi Sabtu sore. Changmin bisa tidur lelap setelah Yunho menemaninya duduk selama satu setengah jam. Sekarang Yunho merasa lebih lega. Ia minta Jaejoong pulang untuk beristirahat. Junsu juga sudah masuk ke kamar Yunho. Ia menghabiskan siang tadi untuk bercerita banyak dengan Changmin, meskipun Yunho yakin Changmin masih belum bisa menangkap apa yang Junsu ceritakan. Dan ia sendiri kini tengah berada di ruang tv, mengerjakan pekerjaan yang ia minta dari Jaejoong siang tadi. Tak lupa ia membiarkan pintu kamar Changmin terbuka, agar ia tetap bisa memantau andai saja Changmin mengalami mimpi buruk lagi.

Pukul 3 dini hari Yunho masih tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Changmin terbangun dan keluar dari kamarnya, hingga anak itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang serak.

"Dingin, Ayah," keluh Changmin. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati sofa dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Yunho, menggulung diri kembali di samping pengacara itu, dan membuat posisi senyaman mungkin dengan berbantalkan bahu Yunho. "Dan mimpi buruk itu tak mau membiarkanku tenang sebentar saja. Kenapa dingin sekali di sini?" tanyanya, sedikit menggigil.

Yunho diam saja, agak bingung. Dapat dirasakannya suhu tinggi tubuh Changmin, juga kontak fisik yang jarang anak itu lakukan, terlebih lagi panggilan 'ayah' yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Jelas sekali anak ini masih demam. Ditariknya selimut dari tepi sofa dan menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti Changmin. Ia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya, menarik Changmin lebih dekat.

"Kau harusnya tetap di kamarmu," kata Yunho, merasakan dahi Changmin dengan punggung tangannya, yang mana masih cukup hangat meskipun tak sepanas sebelumnya. "Kau merasa dingin karena kau masih sakit."

"Aku tidak sakit," sanggah Changmin. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bahkan tak menyadarinya sepanjang Kamis kemarin. Aku cukup sehat untuk bisa ikut kemah. Aku hanya sedikit lelah," lanjutnya.

"Ya, kau benar," kata Yunho. "Aku tak menyadarinya. Tapi harusnya aku sadar itu. Dan itu takkan terjadi lagi. Kau harus memberitahuku bila terjadi hal-hal seperti ini, Changmin. Sakit itu normal, tak perlu menyembunyikannya."

"Tak perlu, aku tak apa," Changmin masih keras kepala. Ia menguap, lalu menggeser tubuhnya yang menggigil lebih dekat pada Yunho. "Ayo kita kemah sekarang."

Yunho harus tertawa mendengar ajakan Changmin. "Maaf, Changmin. Ini sudah hari Minggu. Sepertinya kita harus menjadwal ulang acara itu."

"Tapi kau 'kan ingin pergi berkemah, jadi kita harus pergi."

"Apa maksudmu aku ingin pergi berkemah? Memangnya kau tak mau?" tanya Yunho, merasa aneh dengan kalimat Changmin.

Changmin terbatuk dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Rambutnya menggelitik leher Yunho. "Tidak! Tentu saja aku ingin ikut. Tapi aku pikir kau lebih ingin melakukannya. Kau 'kan sudah membeli banyak barang untuk kita pakai nanti. Tapi sekarang kita tak akan menggunakannya."

"Barang-barang itu tak akan ke mana-mana, Changmin. Kita bisa cari waktu lain untuk menggunakan itu semua," kata Yunho.

"Tapi kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk akhir pekan ini. Bahkan Jun-chan sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang. Kalian masih bisa pergi bersama Jaejoong, tahu? Aku bisa menginap di tempat Kyuhyun," Changmin memberi usul, masih mencari cara untuk tidak mengecewakan Yunho. Meskipun hatinya juga akan merasa sakit bila saja Yunho menyetujui usulnya, meninggalkannya yang masih sakit untuk pergi berkemah.

"Kau ini aneh. Aku dan Jun-chan ingin pergi berkemah bersamamu juga Jaejoong. Itu intinya. Pergi jauh dari kebisingan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Masih ada banyak akhir pekan yang akan kita lalui, tapi hanya ada satu Changmin."

Changmin menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat mata Yunho, mencari kebohongan di sana, tapi tak ditemukannya. "Kau serius?" tanyanya dengan mata penuh harap.

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja. Kau lihat Changmin yang lain di sekitar sini?"

"Tidak," jawab Changmin tersenyum. "Ke mana Jun-chan? Aku harus meminta maaf padanya karena membuat perjalanannya ke sini sia-sia."

"Dia tidur di kamarku," seperti dugaannya, Changmin bahkan tak ingat Junsu bercerita panjang lebar dengannya siang kemarin. "Ia tak peduli, jadi tak perlu cemas akan hal itu. Ia bilang kalian akan bertanding monopoli besok, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir ia akan mati kebosanan. Lagi pula ia juga bilang ia akan mendapat libur bulan Agustus nanti, kita bisa merencanakan berkemah lagi saat itu. Oke?"

"Oke," kembali Changmin menguap. "Malam, Ayah," pamitnya menutup mata.

"Kau itu sudah punya kamar sendiri," kata Yunho mengabaikan rasa hangat di dadanya (yang menurutnya adalah efek dari demam Changmin). Akan tetapi bagian kecil dari dirinya merasa mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk mulai mempelajari prosedur adopsi Kota Seoul.

"Aku tahu," jawab Changmin tanpa melakukan apapun selain membenahi posisinya, lebih dekat lagi dengan Yunho. Dan ia terlelap sepuluh detik kemudian.

Yunho meraih kembali pekerjaannya dengan tangan yang tidak melingkari bahu Changmin. Junsu menempati kasurnya, sedangkan Changmin makin memonopoli sofa yang ia tempati. Sepertinya malam ini ia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk tidur. Ia putuskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya… atau apapun yang bisa diselesaikannya dengan Changmin menguasai sebelah tubuhnya.

Ia bekerja beberapa waktu sebelum matanya mulai mengatup dengan sendirinya. Yunho mencoba untuk tetap terjaga, karena meskipun itu yang terjadi, tapi Yunho tak mau Junsu atau lebih parahnya Jaejoong menyaksikan mereka, ia dan Changmin, tengah um… meringkuk berdua di sofa.

Akan tetapi, seiring dengan jatuhnya berkas dari tangannya, Yunho pikir mungkin ia akan tidur sebentar. Mungkin lima menit saja cukup untuknya. Changmin tertidur pulas, terbebas dari mimpi buruk, saat ini. Mungkin besok anak itu akan bangun dengan tubuh yang sehat, dan ia akan memanggil Yunho dengan 'Yunho' bukan 'ayah' dan ia tak mungkin lagi mengadakan kontak fisik dengannya seperti saat ini.

Jadi Yunho memejamkan mata, menyusul Changmin ke alam lain.

-:-

Junsu bangun Minggu pagi itu dengan agak bingung, seperti pagi kemarin. Pertama, ia akan bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tak berada di ranjangnya, di apartemennya, di Jepang. Kemudian ia akan mengingat mengapa ia bangun di kamar Yunho, di apartemen kakaknya, di Seoul. Karena seharusnya ia dan kakaknya, juga sepupunya, dan satu lagi… Junsu tidak tahu siapa Changmin untuknya pergi berkemah, tapi itu bukan masalah yang utama.

Yang terjadi adalah ia menghabiskan akhir pekannya kali ini di Kota Seoul, bukan di 'pinggiran' Kota Seoul seperti rencana semula. Kambuhnya pneumonia Changminlah alasannya. Junsu merasa sangat kasihan pada anak itu. Saat sakit ia tak bisa berisirahat dengan tenang karena terus-terusan diteror oleh mimpi buruk. Junsu tahu mimpi itu tentang apa. Yunho sudah menceritakan semua tentang Changmin padanya. Dan ia tak bisa berjanji pada Yunho untuk tidak menggunakan kepalan tangannya bila menjumpai anggota keluarga Ahn itu.

Meskipun acara yang harusnya ia ikuti batal, tapi ia tetap menikmati akhir pekannya kali ini. Itu tak lepas dari apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang dengan rasa tak percaya. Jung Yunho, kakaknya, pengacara tangguh di seantero Seoul, tengah tertidur di sofa dengan posisi setengah duduk yang aneh, dengan mulut menganga. Changmin meringkuk tepat di sebelahnya dan mereka berdua berbagi selimut favorit Changmin. Anak itu sudah tampak lebih sehat, nafasnya juga sudah teratur, sepertinya demamnya sudah turun malam tadi.

Junsu tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan poselnya dari dalam saku. Dengan cepat ia mengambil gambar mereka berdua. Sungguh, akhir pekan ini sangat menarik baginya. Ia tak mungkin marah pada Changmin karena ia jatuh sakit dan membuat kemah batal. Ia pikir ia takkan mungkin bisa marah pada anak itu atas apapun. Siapapun yang bisa mencairkan hati sekeras batu Yunho layak mendapatkan medali dan penghargaan seumur hidup darinya.

Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya Changmin yang layak mendapatkannya. Yunho juga. Ia adalah kakak yang selalu ia kagumi. Yunho berubah dari pengacara tanpa hati menjadi sosok seorang ayah bagi anak seusia Changmin, yang ia yakini bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Sejak kehadiran Changmin, Junsu bahkan melihat banyak sisi yang berbeda dari Yunho yang ia pikir tak pernah ada. Seperti bagaimana kakaknya mempersiapkan segalanya hanya untuk acara kemah mereka, dan itu semua sia-sia karena Changmin jatuh sakit. Dan Jaejoong juga menceritakan padanya bagaimana paniknya Yunho yang berlarian di kantor CLF begitu mendengar Changmin sakit.

Dari semua hal yang ia dengar dan lihat, satu momen yang akan selalu terkenang dalam benaknya adalah saat Yunho dengan lembut mengusap air mata di pipi Changmin usai anak itu memohon untuk tidak dikembalikan ke keluarga Ahn. Junsu harus memalingkan wajahnya, tak sanggup melihat betapa tersiksanya Changmin hanya karena sebuah mimpi. Dan walaupun nanti Changmin tak akan mengingat kejadian itu, tapi lain halnya dengan Junsu.

Junsu yakin ibunya akan sangat bangga pada kakaknya.

Junsu harus tersenyum kembali selama ia membuat telur dadar untuk mereka sarapan. Ia memang sangat bangga pada kakaknya, tapi bukan berarti ia **tidak** akan menggunakan foto yang diambilnya tadi untuk kepentingannya suatu saat nanti. Junsu pun menyeringai sadis.

* * *

**A/N : aku kembali...! Oke, ga ada yang nyari juga XD  
**

**.**

Lagi-lagi terima kasih kuucapkan untuk semua yang sudah meninggalkan komentar dalam kotak di bawah, berikut repliesnya:

**cloud3024**: mungkin ada, tapi belum kepikiran.

**Nakahara Grill**: ini sudah kilat kah?

**Jmhyewon**: Kyu akan muncul suatu saat nanti, ditunggu ya!

**RAlitelary**: ini, sudah panjang 'kan? Hampir 3k loh, kekekekekeke...

**nureazizah**: iya, aku juga suka format yang ini. Bisa update kapan saja aku sempat.

**yunppa**: oke, tq reviewnya.

**AYUnhomin**: masih, untuk panjangnya sepertinya tidak berbatas, format AFFMH itu semacam kompilasi oneshot.

**gdtop**: iya, tidak akan hilang sepertinya, berhubung CM punya ingatan fotografis.

**FrankZ**: yup, there would be no ending here, lol. Yang ini bikin senyum geje juga kah?

**.**

**Thx juga untuk yang sudah favnfoll ^^**

**juga yang cuma numpang baca, copas, dll... review, please?**

**Yang pasti reviewmu adalah pertamax bagi motorku, kekekekekeee  
**

**.**


	4. You're Not Alone

A Family for My Home

**Author : TheNewBie ( IrumaAckleschia)**

**Genre : Family**

**Characters :**

Shim Changmin

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Youngwoon (Shim Kangin)

Park Jungsoo

**Time : 21 yo Changmin**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – You're Not Alone**

"Jae, apa kau sudah melihat Changmin sehari ini?" tanya Yunho pada sekretarisnya datar, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat mengkhawatirkan ketiadaan putranya di kantor CLF.

"Tidak," jawab Jaejoong pendek. Jarang sekali ia tidak meladeni tingkah overprotektif Yunho terhadap Changmin.

Yunho heran dengan sikap Jaejoong barusan. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong? Kau buang tubuhnya di mana?" tanya Yunho, mencoba bermain api. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya ingin mendapatkan informasi yang lebih detil dari pada sekedar jawaban 'tidak'.

Mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dingin. Pancaran mata pembunuh berantai tampak jelas dalam tatapan itu. "Kadang seseorang juga perlu untuk merasa kesal, Yunho, karena ia perlu bangun pukul 5 pagi untuk memastikan atasannya yang malas sudah bangun dan akan tiba di pengadilan tepat waktu. Dan terkadang bos yang tidak tahu berterima kasih itu juga menghabiskan kopi sekretarisnya yang tampan tak tertandingi. Kemudian sekretaris yang malang itu harus menghabiskan harinya menjadi budak sang atasan tanpa secangkir kopi untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga."

Yunho mengedipkan matanya. "Oke, oke, maaf aku meminum kopimu. Kau memang memerlukan istirahat. Lupakan saja apapun yang tadi kuperintahkan padamu, jadwal ulang, secangkir kopi—"

Tapi ternyata Jaejoong belum selesai. "Dan lebih buruk lagi, satu-satunya putra bos yang tidak tahu terima kasih itu juga berhutang kopi pada si sekretaris tampan, tapi iapun belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sepagi ini. Dan jika kau tidak tahu siapa yang aku maksud, Yunho, dia adalah putramu."

"Mengapa ia jadi putraku HANYA saat ia berbuat kesalahan?" tanya Yunho kesal. "Yoochun juga baru saja mendatangiku dan menanyakan soal revisi kasus yang dikerjakan Changmin. Apa anak itu benar-benar belum sampai di kantor?"

Amarah Jaejoong tampak sudah hilang, secepat kemunculannya tadi. "Belum," jawabnya. "Aku sibuk mengerjakan perubahan jadwalmu sejak pagi tadi, dan belum melihatnya sama sekali. Sudahkah kau menghubungi ponselnya?"

Yunho mengangguk tanpa kata, rasa cemas mulai merasuki pikirannya.

"Mungkin ia masih tidur. Sekarang belum sampai pukul 10, Yunho, dan kau tahu anak itu baru saja mendeklarasikan kedewasaannya," kata Jaejoong, jemarinya mulai mengetikkan nomor Changmin pada layar ponselnya sendiri.

Ia menaikkan arah pandangannya pada kedua mata Yunho yang berdiri di seberang meja. Changmin tidak menerima panggilannya, Jaejoong juga mulai merasa cemas.

"Dia belum pernah bangun sesiang ini sebelumnya. Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali ke apartemen dan mengeceknya," Yunho berkata sambil memulai langkahnya kembali ke ruangan.

Untuk kesekiankalinya Yunho berpikir mungkin Changmin memang terlalu muda untuk bekerja di Firma Hukum Choi. Benar ia sudah berusia 21 tahun, ia juga lulus dari Universitas Nasional Seoul dengan predikat terbaik di angkatannya setelah hanya kuliah di sana selama satu tahun. Tapi tetap saja ia 5-6 tahun lebih muda dari pada koleganya.

Jaejoong benar. Changmin baru saja mencapai usia dewasa. Teman-teman seusia Changmin pasti lebih banyak yang menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang, tidak seperti Changmin yang malah berkutat dengan pekerjaan berat di firma. Bahkan tiap pagi ia bangun lebih awal dari pada Yunho, lebih memilih untuk mengayuh sepeda ke kantor, tak mau menunggu Donghae datang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang itulah yang Changmin inginkan. Bertahun-tahun Changmin memimpikan untuk bisa bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan ayahnya.

Dan Yunho, hanya bisa memendam rasa khawatirnya. Hanya semangat, dukungan, dan dorongan yang dapat ia berikan untuk Changmin. Maka dari itulah sampai saat ini Changmin masih tinggal bersama Yunho di Royal Blue Apartment. Pengacara muda itu sudah berulang kali meminta untuk diperbolehkan tinggal sendiri di apartemennya sendiri—ia merasa sudah sangat dewasa dengan pekerjaan orang dewasa dan menginginkan untuk bisa hidup mandiri. Tapi Yunho tak mengizinkan. Beralasan bahwa pada umumnya anak masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya sampai selesai kuliah pada usia rata-rata 22 tahun. Itulah mengapa Changmin setuju dengan jawaban "hanya sampai usiaku 22 tahun, Ayah."

Meski Yunho tak mau mengakui, tapi ia merasa kesulitan untuk berperan sebagai ayah sekaligus teman dengan bertambah dewasanya Changmin. Anak itu terlalu mandiri hingga Yunho tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bersikap terhadapnya. Ia ingin mendidik Changmin agar bisa belajar dari kesalahannya sendiri, akan tetapi ia juga tak mau kehilangan peran sebagai panutan bagi Changmin. Seperti saat anak itu masih 14 tahun dan belajar apapun dari dirinya, atau saat ia 18 tahun dan tinggal di asrama SNU dan merindukan suasana apartemen bersama Yunho. Kini sudah 7 tahun berlalu. Benarkah? Ke mana waktu pergi?

Paling tidak, Changmin masih tinggal bersamanya, sehingga ia bisa mengontrol makan dan tidur anak itu. Tiap pagi Yunho harus memastikan Changmin sarapan dengan mengecek wastafel, mencari sebuah piring kotor dan secangkir kopi tanpa isi di sana. Juga memeriksa kamar Changmin, sudah rapikah atau masih berantakan yang menandakan anak itu bangun terlambat. Akan tetapi pagi ini, itu semua tak dilakukan karena ia sudah meminta Jaejoong untuk membangunkannya lebih awal dan ia tergesa untuk berangkat ke pengadilan. Ia tak punya waktu untuk memeriksa apakah Changmin sudah bangun atau masih tidur atau apa ia pulang ke apartemen semalam.

Dan sekarang ia tak tahu Changmin ada di mana.

Yunho berniat kembali ke ruangannya, mengambil kunci mobil dan apartemen, lalu segera pulang untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Changmin, ketika didengarnya suara khas pengacara muda itu dari ujung lorong, menyapa rekan sebelah biliknya. Kemudian berjalan mendekati meja Jaejoong.

"Pagi, Jae," sapanya lantang. "Aku membawakan kopi pesananmu. Maaf ya, terlambat. Aku akan membawakannya lagi besok, janji! Hei, apa Yunho sadar kalau—"

"Ya, Yunho tahu kau terlambat dua jam," jawab Yunho menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Changmin.

"Maaf, Yunho," kata Changmin. Ia hampir selalu memanggil Yunho dengan 'Yunho' saat keduanya di tempat kerja. Ia sudah cukup repot dengan kemampuan ingatannya yang membuat iri rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain. Akan lebih merepotkan lagi bila mereka tahu bahwa ia adalah anak adopsi Jung Yunho.

"Kau dan aku perlu berbicara sedikit," kata Yunho datar, menggerak-gerakkan telunjuk meminta Changmin masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Changmin membuntutinya masuk dengan rasa gugup.

"Dengar, Yunho, aku tahu kau adalah superiorku, tapi Yoochun memberiku pekerjaan yang banyak dan harus selesai sore nanti, jadi kita lewatkan dulu bagian hukumannya ya?" pinta Changmin menyipitkan mata saat Yunho membuka gordyn ruangannya, membuat cahaya terang masuk dengan bebas ke sana.

"Kau habis mabuk?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

"Sedikit," jawab Changmin.

"Jadi kau terlambat karena kau mabuk semalam?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Um… aku tak semabuk yang kau bayangkan," Changmin mengeluarkan tatapan anak kucingnya, berharap Yunho tak terlalu jauh menginterogasinya. Tapi itu sia-sia, tatapan menyelidik Yunho tidak menerima kata tidak. "Oke, beberapa temanku dari SNU meneleponku tengah malam tadi. Mereka bilang ingin mengajakku ke bar. Aku minum satu gelas, dan lagi, um… dan lagi. Dan aku terbangun pukul 09.30 dengan kepala yang berdenyut hebat, dan aku lupa Yoochun memberiku pekerjaan yang teramat banyak. Aku memang salah, maaf."

Ujung bibir Yunho terangkat sedikit, ia cukup lama tidak mendengarkan cerocosan tanpa henti yang khas sekali dari mulut Changmin. Tapi ia juga cukup bimbang tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan di situasi seperti ini.

Changmin sepertinya mengerti tentang konflik yang Yunho hadapi dalam kepalanya. "Um, apa kau akan menceramahiku, Yunho?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak. Kau sudah bilang kau salah dan kau sudah menerima konsekuensinya. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan tidurmu yang tidak terjadwal itu."

Changmin terdiam.

"Aku tidak marah, Changmin. Tapi kau sudah dewasa dan bekerja tepat waktu adalah tanggung jawabmu."

Changmin agak terkejut dengan kalimat Yunho. Jika saja kejadian ini terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, ia yakin ia akan menerima nasihat yang sangat panjang dari ayahnya. "Oke, terima kasih. Jika sudah, aku mau –"

Tapi rencana Changmin untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan Yunho terhalang oleh suara nada dering ponselnya. Heran, Changmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong celana.

"Kau keberatan bila aku terima di sini? Aku tak mau Yoochun melihatku tidak bekerja dan memberiku pekerjaan lain lagi," kata Changmin meminta izin.

Yunho melambaikan tangannya tak peduli dan duduk di kursi, membuka berkas yang harus ia kerjakan. Ia membiarkan Changmin menelepon dengan tenang. Tapi—

Pletak!

Ponsel Changmin terjatuh dari jemarinya dan tergeletak di lantai ruangan Yunho. Yunho melongok ke arah Changmin, kaget. Ia lihat Changmin yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah pucat seperti melihat hantu.

"Changmin, apa…?" Yunho berdiri mendekati putranya.

Changmin membuka mulutnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada kata yang keluar dari sana. Changmin berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang serasa tercekat. "Kakek," katanya singkat, dan Yunho merasa jantungnya berhenti.

"Kakek kena serangan jantung tadi malam," Changmin menggumam pelan dengan tubuh bergetar. Yunho mendorong tubuhnya pelan, mendudukkannya ke atas sofa. "Ya Tuhan… bagaimana jika –"

"Siapa yang menelepon, Changmin?" potong Yunho, berlutut di hadapan Changmin, menyamakan level mata keduanya.

"Kakek Park. Dia bilang serangan jantung kakek terjadi jam 5 tadi pagi. Dia belum tahu apa penyebabnya," tangan Changmin tiba-tiba meraih jas Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku harus ke Sancheong sekarang, Ayah," katanya cepat. "Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini sedangkan kakek…."

"Jae—" teriak Yunho.

"Sudah aku pesankan 2 tiket pesawat ke Sancheong. Pesawatnya berangkat dua jam lagi, jadi kalian perlu segera bersiap-siap," suara Jaejoong terdengar dari interkom. Tak rugi Yunho menggaji Jaejoong dengan nominal yang jauh dari kata sedikit. Sepupunya itu memang sangat cekatan, tahu benar apa yang menjadi pekerjaannya. Bahkan terkadang lebih dari yang Yunho harapkan.

"Oke, Changmin. Ayo, cepat, kita akan mampir ke apartemen sebentar dan kita akan ke Sancheong setelahnya."

"Aku akan mengambil barang-barangku dari bilik."

-:-

"Dia tak apa-apa," Park Jungsoo berkata sembari meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Changmin. "Kakekmu kuat, Changmin dan dia tahu banyak orang yang peduli padanya. Dia akan berjuang keras untuk tetap tinggal bersama kita."

Changmin mengangguk pelan, lega, tetapi matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang lain, kemarahan, rasa bersalah. Yunho yang menyadari hal itu tak mengerti apa penyebabnya, dan ia harus mencari tahu.

"Changmin, ke sini sebentar," ajak Yunho berdiri.

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku mau menunggu di sini, Yunho," tolak Changmin.

"Yoochun mengirimiku pesan tentang kasus yang kau kerjakan," Yunho beralasan.

"Katakan pada Yoochun dia bisa kerjakan sendiri dan berhenti menggang—"

"Changmin!" potong Yunho cepat. Changmin merengut tapi tetap berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya, ya!"

Yunho menggiring Changmin ke tempat yang cukup sepi, di samping jendela yang memperlihatkan wilayah Sancheong yang cukup luas.

"Kau itu kenapa? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Changmin?" tanya Yunho pelan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan tentang isi pikiranku, Yunho. Dan aku tahu Yoochun tak pernah mengirimimu pesan."

"Changmin, jika kau pikir ini semua salahmu, kau—"

"Mengapa ini semua jadi salahku?" potong Changmin meledak-ledak. "Apa karena aku tinggal jauh dan hanya menemuinya dua kali dalam setahun lalu serangan jantung yang terjadi pada kakek menjadi salahku?"

Hmm, itu dia! Yunho pikir takkan semudah itu membuka jalan pikiran Changmin.

"Changmin, untuk ukuran anak yang lulus dari SNU dengan nilai A di semua mata kuliah, arah pemikiranmu adalah yang paling aneh. Kau tinggal di manapun tak ada hubungannya dengan serangan jantung yang dialami kakekmu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu memang benar?" tanya Changmin di ambang tangisnya. "Bagaimana jika kakek tidak tahu bahwa ia sangat berarti bagiku? Kau tadi dengar apa yang Kakek Park katakan, kakek akan berjuang lebih keras jika kakek tahu banyak orang yang peduli padanya. Apa kakek tahu ia sangat berarti untukku? Sudah lama aku tidak… lama aku tidak menghubunginya, Yunho. Bagaimana jika kakek meninggal, dan aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk bilang padanya bahwa aku menyayanginya? Bahwa aku sangat berterima kasih atas segala yang kakek lakukan untukku? Bagaimana jika kakek meninggal dan aku melupakan kapan terakhir kami bertemu?!"

"Changmin," Yunho menghapus jejak air mata yang menghiasi pipi putranya. "Kakekmu tahu kau sangat menyayanginya. Jangan pernah meragukan hal itu, kau tahu? Kakekmu mengerti kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Dia tak akan menyalahkanmu atau berpikir kau tidak menyayanginya lagi hanya karena kau lebih memilih untuk tinggal di Seoul. Dia ingin yang terbaik untukmu, dan Seoul adalah tempat terbaik untukmu untuk menggapai mimpi. Kau akan menderita di Sancheong, kita semua tahu itu. Jadi aku mohon, jangan merasa bersalah lagi. Kakek akan berjuang sekuat mungkin agar masih bisa melihatmu menjadi pengacara sukses nanti."

"Tapi tadi malam aku sedang tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaan," Changmin masih bersikukuh dengan argumennya. "Yunho, aku mabuk di bar, dan kakek terkena serangan jantung. Cucu macam apa aku ini? Kakek bisa saja meninggal, dan Kakek Park meneleponku untuk menyampaikan kabar itu tapi aku tak akan mengingat apa yang ia katakan karena aku tengah mabuk!"

"Changmin," Yunho menggenggam kedua bahu Changmin. "Tak ada yang salah dengan bersenang-senang dengan temanmu. Bahkan aku pikir kau butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Tapi bukan berarti kau bebas keluar malam selain akhir pekan. Lagi pula, Changmin," Yunho menarik nafas sejenak, "apa kau pikir kakekmu ingin kau duduk semalaman di samping telepon, menunggu kabar buruk itu?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan, sekali lagi air mata menuruni pipinya.

"Aku yakin tidak. Maka dari itu, kau tak perlu lagi menyalahkan dirimu atas kejadian buruk yang terjadi. Juga jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena bersenang-senang dan menjadi muda."

"Aku mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi aku hanya… aku tak mau kakek pergi," kata Changmin. "Aku belum siap, aku masih membutuhkan kakek, Ayah," dengan punggung tangannya, Changmin menghapus kasar wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Yunho teringat Changmin yang ia kenal 7 tahun lalu, saat anak itu masih 14 tahun dan berusaha untuk menjadi dewasa demi kakeknya.

"Aku tahu, Changmin," Yunho berkata lembut. "Tapi kita akan hadapi ini bersama. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tak sendirian. Hei, kemarilah," ia melambaikan kedua tangannya, siap menangkap Changmin yang segera menghambur dalam pelukannya. Meskipun kini tinggi Changmin sedikit melebihi tingginya, akan tetapi anak itu belum memiliki tubuh yang kekar karena jarangnya ia berolah raga ataupun mengunjungi gym. Jadi, sampai saat ini, Yunho masih bisa melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Changmin, memeluknya erat.

Mengubur wajahnya di bahu Yunho, Changmin tahu ia membasahi jas mahal yang dikenakan ayahnya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengangkat beban berat yang ia rasakan di dadanya.

-:-

"Bagaimana keadaan kakek? Apa kakek akan baik-baik saja?" Changmin memburu dokter yang menangani Shim Kangin.

"Pasien stabil, dan semua akan baik-baik saja," jawab dokter. "Tuan Shim perlu banyak istirahat dan masa penyembuhannya tidaklah singkat. Tapi saya yakin beliau akan baik-baik saja."

"Bolehkah saya menemuinya?"tanya Changmin sopan.

"Dua menit. Setelah itu biarkan ia beristirahat."

"Masuklah, Changmin," Yunho tersenyum. "Ayah tunggu di luar."

Changmin mengangguk dan cepat-cepat masuk ke ruang rawat Kangin. Yunho dan Jungsoo kembali duduk di bangku pengunjung.

"Aku senang, dia tidak apa-apa," kata Jungsoo lega begitu hanya tersisa mereka berdua. Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia juga lega, Changmin masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan dan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Kangin, dan tak mengalami apa yang ia alami saat ibunya pergi. Changmin tak layak untuk mengalaminya. Sudah cukup kedua orang tuanya yang direnggut secara paksa.

Dan Yunho tahu, putranya hanya layak mendapatkan yang terbaik. Dan yang terbaik adalah yang akan selalu ia berikan untuk putranya.

-:-

"Kau serius saat bilang aku tak perlu banyak bekerja?" tanya Changmin heran pagi itu saat mereka sarapan telur mata sapi. Yunho resmi melarangnya bekerja di akhir pekan. "Tapi Ayah, kau itu Jung Yunho. Kau selalu bekerja! Ini tidak adil."

"Ya, aku memang senang bekerja," Yunho menjawab santai. "Tapi aku juga punya cukup waktu untuk makan teratur, dan istirahat, dan melakukan banyak kegiatan santai, dan juga membersihkan kamarku," Changmin memutar bola matanya kesal dan menggumamkan soal ulang tahunnya ke 22.

"Oke, aku tahu. Aku akan lebih mengorganisir kegiatanku. Aku hanya ingin menjadi pengacara yang baik."

"Kau itu sudah menjadi pengacara yang baik. Terbaik malah di antara angkatanmu di CLF. Dan aku sangat bangga padamu." Mata Changmin membulat mendengar hal itu dan Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tak mengungkapkannya lebih awal.

"Kau… kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda padamu. Kalimat itu khusus aku katakan pada semua putraku yang jenius."

Changmin terlihat tidak percaya pada pendengarannya dan ia senang bukan kepalang, tapi senyumnya memudar tatkala ia mengingat kembali kakeknya. "Apa kakek benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau sudah dengar apa yang dokter katakan. Selama kakekmu santai dan rutin untuk terapi, maka takkan terjadi apa-apa padanya. Lagi pula, kau akan mengunjunginya beberapa minggu lagi, kau akan lihat bagaimana sehatnya kakekmu."

"Tapi suatu hari nanti, kakek tak akan baik-baik saja," kata Changmin pelan.

Yunho mengangguk. "Dan ketika kabar itu sampai padamu, ingatlah, kau tak sendirian."

Yunho harap Changmin akan selalu mengingat hal itu. Karena meskipun itu takkan menjadikan keadaan lebih baik, tapi melalui hal seperti itu sendirian akan jauh lebih buruk.

* * *

**A/N : tidak ada alasan untuk keterlambatanku update. Hanya permintaan maaf yang bisa kusampaikan pada segenap reader yang masih mau membaca chapter ini... Thank you.**

**.**

Terima kasihku untuk semua yang fav n foll juga semua yang sudah meninggalkan review chapter 2 yang lalu:

**Vivi minnie **thx reviewnya

**Jmhyewon **Kyu nya belum mau muncul

**cloud3024 **iya, senjata ampuh itu

**anne **hehe, masuk 2 kali

**jungbear** iya, kapan-kapan kita buka petualangan junchan n changmin

**FrankZ **thaaaaank youuu

**shin min hyo **kayaknya gak bakalan ada, Yun perjaka selamanya

**AYUnhomin **sama-sama reader-nim

**Anik0405 **betul!

**Nakahara Grill **ini malah jauh dari kilat

**Augesteca **Kyu diumpetin babenya

**Magnaemax **makasih supportnya :D

**Baboddang **kekekeke….

**Cilenmelisha **here, I'm doing it

dan** ri-chan **hehe, terima kasih

**.**

**Masih ragu untuk memutuskan apakah ini publishan terakhirku di ffn (di aff masih lanjut) adakah yang mau memberi alasan mengapa aku masih bertahan di sini?  
**

**.**


End file.
